injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
SHIELD Missions (Avengeance)
This article, SHIELD Missions (Avengeance), is property of Derek Metaltron. Please do not edit this article unless given permission to do so. SHIELD Missions is a Single-Player mode in Avengeance: Heroes Among Us. Missions SHIELD Missions consist of special scenarios that the player can take part in. These missions range from battles with NPC's, or minigames that rely on platforming, button rhythm, or stealth. Each Mission contains three Stars that are earned by meeting certain requirements in the mission. Each character (with the exception of DLC Characters) has a ten mission storyline. There are 240 Missions in total, along with an additional 20 Missions each included with the Dark Reign and Fear Itself DLC packs. Iron Man (Missions 1-10) In an effort to destroy Iron Man and steal his technology, Norman Osborn and the Mandarin have joined forces, setting a host of super criminals to attack STARK Industries and capture Pepper Potts! Tony must don his armour and defeat both men if he is to save his love interest and company! Captain America (Missions 11-20) The Red Skull and his allies have set a master scheme into motion to destroy SHIELD and overthrow the American government! Steve Rogers and his SHIELD team mates must discover the madman's plans and stop him for good! '' Enchantress (Missions 21-30) ''Anxious to seek the means to steal the magical energies of her Avenger rival Scarlet Witch, the beautiful Amora has set up a bewitching scheme to gain the additional magicks she desires, using numerous unwanny pawns at her disposal. Spider-Man (Missions 31-40) Norman Osborn has formed a new terrible Sinister Six team which has plans to cause untold havok across new York, especially for a certain Wall Crawler. Peter must put all his abilities to the ultimate test and defeat the Sinister Six! '' Red Skull (Missions 41-50) ''Having learned of a possible location of the all-powerful Cosmic Cube which nearly brought him victory before, the Red Skull must break into secure SHIELD strongholds, uncover the means to the power he so craves and use it to forge a great and terrible Fourth Reich! Electro (Missions 51-60) Bitter at so many defeats at the hands of Spider-Man and other costumed heroes, Electro is after a source of new energy which should make all those who stand in his path fear him unlike they never have before! Seek this power and prove yourself the city's ultimate villain! Sin (Missions 61-70) Anxious to prove to her father that she is his worthy prodigy and successor following his latest capture, Sin is after a lockup of powerful SHIELD weaponry which she can use to break the Red Skull out! But Sin will have to deal with Nick Fury's lackies, including the Black Widow! Taskmaster (Missions 71-80) As one of the world's ultimate mercenaries, no day for Taskmaster is a usual one. His latest shadowy client is after the deaths of several costumed heroes and villains alike, as well as a set of secured STARK Industry codes. Complete your latest assignment and prove yourself the deadliest assassin! Hawkeye (Missions 81-90) Mockingbird has been captured by HYDRA forces, and an angry Clint Barton isn't about to let his former wife face torture at their hands! Seek the location of the HYDRA base with all of your archer skills, and defeat anyone who stands in your way! Green Goblin (Missions 91-100) Norman Osborn has contructed a master scheme which will see the Avengers defeated at his hands, most of all Spider-Man! Osborn must complete all the steps required to defeat his enemies and see OSCORP's place in the world secured! Winter Soldier (Missions 101-110) Captain America and Black Widow appear to have been taken captive by Doctor Doom, and to prevent SHIELD's interference has hired numerous super villains to attack bases across America! Bucky Barnes must put all his training to the test and infiltraite Latveria if he is to save his allies. Thor (Missions 111-120) With his father engaged in the Odinsleep Thor has discovered an incursion of darkness which threatens Asgard and Midgard alike! Convinced that his bitter half-brother Loki is in part involved the God of Thunder must use all his powers to protect the realm from invasion! Wolverine (Missions 121-130) Logan has found himself a target of HYDRA and other criminal forces he has wrong, all determined to capture him and steal his powerful healing factor. Logan must prove he is still the best at what he does and cut down all enemies in his path! Black Widow (Missions 131-140) Vital files concerning the dark secrets of the Red Room have surfaced, and numerous super criminals are searching for its whereabouts. As its deadliest former operative Natasha must locate and retrieve the material and ensure its destruction! Loki (Missions 141-150) The God of Mischief has a scheme worthy of the vilest of Asgard to secure his dominance over it and Midgard alike, but doing so puts him into conflict with hero and villain alike. Loki must locate the Cask of Winters and further magic which will make him unstoppable! Hulk (Missions 151-160) The Leader and Doctor Doom have manipulated Bruce Banner into a dangerous situation where the Hulk will destroy the Avengers and the other heroes. Hulk must discover this treachery and prove why he is the strongest there is! Mandarin (Missions 161-170) Through ancient texts poured through in the Valley of Spirits, the Mandarin has learnt of a strange alien power source which can amplify his five rings and allow him to destroy the accursed Iron Man and the Avengers! Scarlet Witch (Missions 171-180) The Enchantress has bewitched Wanda's fellow male Avengers and other super villains to follow her bidding! Unleash the power of hex magic and prove to your magical rival why you should be feared! Black Panther (Missions 181-190) Wakanda is under attack from an army of meta empowered warriors! As the protector of the nation T'Challa must thwart this unprovoked assault and determine who is responsible! Face the claws of the Black Panther! Abomination (Missions 191-200) Tired of being defeated by the Hulk and the Avengers, Abomination has learnt rumors whilst imprisoned of an untapped source of gamma radiation! Escape the forces of SHIELD and defeat the Avengers and rivals to earn what you deserve! Madame Masque (Missions 201-210) With her once famed beauty scarred and sealed behind a blank face of a mask, Whitney Frost works for funds and technology to further her goals! Now her latest mission puts her at odd once more with the charismatic Tony Stark and his Avengers! Doctor Doom (Missions 211-220) Victor has devised a scheme so cunning and brilliant that it will see the end of the inferior Avengers, Fantastic Four and more! Seek the parts to this masterplan to proclaim yourself Lord of Latveria turned Lord of Earth! Captain Marvel (Missions 221-230) The armies of the Kree threaten the planet Earth! With many of their powers at her fingertips Carol Danvers is more than capable of matching them, but she must learn if this latest invasion has been manipulated by others... Kang the Conqueror (Missions 231-240) Self Proclaimed Lord of Time, Kang has detected fluxuations in history, something tied to... other versions of himself? You must travel back to the Heroic Age and determine the source of this unkempt usage of temporal mechanics! Dark Reign DLC Pack Missions (241-260) The Dark Reign Pack provides an additional 20 Mission storyline based off the 2009 Marvel Event where the player plays as four of the Dark Avengers - Karla Sofen's Miss Marvel, Lester's Hawkeye, Mac Gargan's Spider-Man and Norman Osborn's Iron Patriot - as they battle their rivals in a bid to dominate the heroes from the shadows. The Skrull Invasion has been thwarted and the American Public has spoken, their savior is Norman Osborn! With Tony Stark disgraced and the traitorous New Avengers in hiding, Osborn has forged HAMMER from the remains of SHIELD and a new Avengers to protect the nation. But in truth, Norman Osborn has a darker reign in mind as the overseer of the sinister Cabal... Fear Itself DLC Pack Missions (261-280) The Fear Itself Pack provides an additional 20 Mission storyline based off the 2011 Marvel Event where the player plays as two of the Serpent's minons - Sin's Skadi and Hulk's Nul - as well as Captain America's Super Soldier in a series of special missions as fear spreads across the planet and the heroes must defeat this terrible evil. Determined to avenge her father's death at the hands of Captain America, the scarred Sin has uncovered notes of powerful dark hammers by the Red Skull during WW2 who will serve the coming of the Serpent, Asgard's most terrible secret. She is transformed into the powerful Skadi, the Serpent's Herald! As fear sweeps the world and the hammers fall, only the former Captain America - Steve Rogers, Super Soldier - the mighty Thor and the other heroes can defeat this terrible evil! Category:Avengeance: Heroes Among Us Category:Created by Derek Metaltron